Dangerous Experience
by Lady Zymurgy
Summary: Hermione is looking for someone or something. What happens when she finds them?Warning Character death! Sexual themes, hence the M rating.


This was my very first fanfic that I wrote about 2 years ago. I revamped it and tried to make it flow a little better adding some more here and here. Let me know what you think! It you read (and remember) that original version let me know!:)

Disclaimer. I do not claim dis fiction. It is from my twisted little mind, but the characters are solely Madam Rowling's!

* * *

She walked across the little village sure that he would be near. All the months of research, rumor tracking, searching. She was finally going to reach her goal.  
Why would she do this? Why would she risk everything on one simple fantasy. No, this wasn't a simple fantasy, this was going to be an experience worth dying for. This was insane, dangerous, she knew she wouldn't come out alive. People have died for doing far less; she was ready to face her fate.  
The end wasn't what she focused on though, that didn't matter. She needed this, she craved it, and she wanted this.

Reaching the edge of the woods she uttered a tracked spell, a smile graced her mouth in the dark night. The moon hadn't risen yet, she still had time.

Continuing her path, she could sense she was close.

"What are you doing here?" Fenrir Grayback growled from the shadows. "Wandering around without your body guards are you? Yes, I know who you are."  
"I know my purpose, that's good enough. How do you know me? We've never met." She queried.

"Who wouldn't know the famous Hermione Granger? The brains of the 'golden trio'. You reek of Potter's scent."

He stepped out of the trees into the murky darkness. "I could kill you before you even had time to grab that silly little twig. But I'm curious, why are you looking for me? I could feel your spells; I've heard rumors of some strange English girl looking for werewolves. Do you realize what night this is? What do you want that couldn't wait till a….slightly safer night?"  
He started to walk circles around Hermione, slowly closing in.

"I… I wanted to meet you. I've…always had a different interest in werewolves." Her courage was starting to slip, but she didn't loose sight of the goal she sought.

"So why didn't you run to you're precious Remus Lupin?", Hermione gasped, "Yes, yes… I know about that traitor. He'll be dealt with swiftly once he returns."

Hermione stood there, understanding the fate of her friend. "He couldn't… he didn't want to give me what I needed. I wanted him to… he didn't want to hurt me. I needed a … experience."  
Fenrir moved behind her and growled in her ear, "An experience? What an interesting death wish."

He sniffed her neck and felt her shiver, "You carry your arousal like a banner, what pathetic muggle vision do you have of us? Some romantic tale of a man trapped in a monsters body? The noble beast waiting to be tamed? This isn't a story book mudblood," he dragged his lengthened nails over her arms making deep scratches. Hermione hissed in air as the nails made their trails. "this is a nightmare."

The pain, the glorious pain, it was caused by him. His nails were longer than normal, it was almost time. She felt his hands forcefully grab her chest, ripping the fabric off., shredding the thin cotton fabric.

Standing naked she turned to face him. The look in his eyes was feral, it drove her crazy. Letting her arms and head hang back she offered her breasts to him. He attacked them with a fury only the imminent moon could offer.

Screams mingled with moans as he ravaged her breasts, biting her nipples causing blood to trickle down. Pushing her to the ground he continues his assault, moving down to settle him self between her legs. Sticking an elongated tongue out he lapped at her juices, a moan was hear from above as she writhed on the ground. Biting, sucking, licking he took what he wanted and moved on.

Frustrated that he stopped Hermione realized that she was more aroused then she had ever been, and faster than ever before. Impatiently waiting for what he would do next she lay there in anticipation.  
Fenrir ripped his pants off, it'd been a while since he's had a bitch to use as he please. He wasn't known for being caring when satiating his needs, few of the females would volunteer willingly. Using them only to fulfill his needs then leaving them unconscious and half dead.

Spreading her legs he impaled her without mercy, ripping her inside causing a scream to tear from her mouth. He was pummeling her body without signs of stopping. He stretched her farther then she'd ever been before. Pounding into her, the screams turned into passionate shouts. Her pain turning to pleasure, she shouted cries of approval, trying to spur him on.

The moon started slowly rising, prompting the transformation even while he was still sheathed inside her. She noticed it on the horizon, it was still only a sliver, but more then enough. The sensation was incredible, more then she could bear, and it tipped her over the edge.

Two simultaneous howls went echoing though the night, the wolf had awoken from his nap, and he was starving. Hermione howled her release as Greyback's transformation came to an end.

Still feeling the wolf inside of her, she lay panting on the ground.  
Feeling himself inside another, the wolf looked down to find a human lying on the ground. He was never one to turn down an easy meal.

Exhausted riding the waves of a mind blowing orgasm, Hermione hoped the inevitable would arrive before she came down.

Without a second though the wolf opened his massive jaws and bit into the pale flesh that lay as a feast hailing his arrival.

The last thought on her mind was it's too bad she'll only experience this once.


End file.
